


The Stars Look Down Upon Her as the Darkness Settles on Her

by oppressa



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Identity Issues, Imagery, Self-Acceptance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oppressa/pseuds/oppressa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nebula the servant, the sister, and the daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars Look Down Upon Her as the Darkness Settles on Her

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble about where Nebula feels she fits in, written very quickly so I hope it's okay! I'm still in love with her three weeks after seeing the movie...

Gamora is not the best of them, but Nebula cannot deny she is the brightest, excelling only in front of their father while Nebula does the dirty work, inflicts the pain, enforces Thanos' authority across the galaxy. Perhaps it isn't all cruel favouritism on his behalf, working against her, and she is simply better suited to this. She hates better than Gamora ever could, her sister tries but Nebula can never quite see it in her eyes, the desire to kill, to hurt, to _burn_.

Except, even though Gamora would not believe it of her, she does wonder. She looks into the clusters of coloured gas she's named for, and searches for her true self, questioning whether they hold the answer to who she was before Thanos transformed her into a cybernetic implement. The difference is that to her, it does not matter any more – Nebula is the most faithful servant, the more dutiful daughter, despite the fact Gamora's star shines bright, and hers is still in the making, obscured as it forms by shifting, shimmering clouds.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Lyra' by Kate Bush.


End file.
